


Je Te Veux

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Frenched, Idiots in Love, Kageyama doesn’t know classical music, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: “Kageyama…?”“Hn?”“What do you think of the piece‘Je te veux?’”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Je Te Veux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! 
> 
> This is a super tooth-rotting, self-indulgent fluffy fic. I’m sorry, in advance, if it’s too cheesy to bear. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Based on “Je _Te Veux” - Satie_

~*~*~*~

Hinata basked in the sunshine, little nose quivering in the slight breeze. The beginnings of summer only just appeared, but the cicadas weren’t shy of chirping. It was the sort of weather that made Hinata want to eat frozen grapes with Kageyama. 

He turned to the right to glance fondly at his friend. 

“Kageyama…?”

“Hn?” 

“What do you think of the piece  _ “Je te veux? _ ”” 

There was a brief silence before Kageyama tried it out on his lips. “Juh tuh voo?” It felt awkward, shaping his mouth around the heavy, sticky syllables.

Hinata let out a short burst of laughter, sitting up. They made brief eye-contact as Hinata turned back to look at Kageyama, before Kageyama shut his eyes again in attempts to block out the piercing sunrays.    
  
“No, bakayama!  _ Je te veux _ ,” he reiterated slowly, dragging the words out. His french was sloppy but to Kageyama, a person with no experience in foreign languages, it sounded fancy anyway. When Kageyama looked at Hinata again, he had to squint because of the bright sun enshrouding Hinata. His eyes slowly adjusted to the glowing face, so he could make out the curve of Hinata’s cupid bow, and his amber-colored eyes. Hinata continued, “...by  _ Satie _ ? You know that famous french composer?” 

“Heh, sounds stupid. I’ve never heard of him,” Kageyama grumbled before shutting his eyes again. 

It was quiet for a moment, compelling Kageyama to look at Hinata. He was looking at the bubbling river ahead of them, the breeze gently ruffling his hair. He looked… kinda pretty. Kageyama’s heart jumped in his chest. He wondered if he was having a stroke. 

Hinata turned to look at him once more and Kageyama’s heart jumped again.  _ Oh, what the hell _ . They remained like that for five seconds (that really felt like five minutes), as Hinata appeared to be contemplating something. He chewed on his bottom lip, before releasing it, leaving it shiny with spit. Kageyama looked away. 

“Kageyama, I’m going to force you to listen to it right now,” he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. After a moment Kageyama heard a little sound of frustration. 

“Gyuh,”  _ Cute. “ _ there’s barely any service here.” 

Kageyama thought the way that Hinata’s nose scrunched up was adorable. He wanted to squish Hinata under himself. Then he felt like a pervert and thought you’re not supposed to think like that about your friends. It didn’t matter because he still wanted to squish Hinata. 

“Oh! Oh! Yamayama! It’s working! Here take this.” he pushed towards Kageyama a slightly frayed headphone. 

“You better not have a nasty ear infection again. I’m not putting anything with your ear germs in  _ my  _ ear,” Kageyama said, albeit half-heartedly, because he knew he was just saying that to annoy Hinata. 

“Kageyama!! That’s so mean, I don’t have ear infections 24/7… that was like… one time. And you didn’t even know about it until you accidentally set the volleyball into the  _ side of my head.  _ That seriously hurt.” 

“ _ You  _ jumped into the trajectory,” Kageyama insisted. 

“Ok, ok, fine. Now you have to be very quiet. No talking until it’s over ok?” 

“Whatever, let’s practice your receives after this.” 

Hinata puffed his cheeks with a gulp of air. It made Kageyama’s head go in a slightly wayward direction… something involving kissing and stupid, obnoxious, short middle blockers. His train of thought was broken with an  _ ‘ok Bakayama,” _ . 

Hinata hit play, and if Kageyama thought he was a weirdo before, this sappy music was not helping. He wanted to nuzzle into Hinata’s neck, and buy him chocolates and an endless supply of meat-buns. Worst of all, he could imagine him and Hinata in twenty years, living together. He thought that holding Hinata here, forever would be sort of nice too. They even had their practice volleyball that said “Hinata” and “Kageyama” on it. It had been covered with weird drawings of milk boxes and meat-buns. Little crows and cats also decorated some spots. 

Yes. Kageyama thought that staying here forever would be pretty nice.

He glanced at Hinata, who was playing with the grass between his legs, and pursing his lips. (Once again, Kageyama had a ridiculous idea involving those pink lips). 

Hinata, meanwhile, was internally panicking, because now Kageyama would  _ know.  _ He would know that Hinata had a  _ crush  _ on Kageyama. Kageyama, who is tall, his friend, who likes pork curry, and who is definitely, one hundred percent, not a girl. I mean this  _ song _ , even if he didn’t understand what the  _ title  _ meant… the pretty melody would surely give everything away. His  _ feelings _ . He told himself to stop thinking so hard so he wouldn’t regret plucking up the courage to make Kageyama hear the music. 

And suddenly, the piece was over. It was short, only four minutes. So they blinked at each other. 

“Hey, what does it mean?... Je te voo?” Kageyama stared at his shoes after handing back the headphone. 

“You didn’t pronounce it right,” Hinata grinned.

“Shut up, the question is more important,” Kageyama snapped (there was no bite to it), sort of embarrassed, and mostly impatient. 

Hinata let out a huff of air.

“I want you.” 

A silence fell over the two of them. 

“AH! Wait, Kageyama! Don’t hate me! If you don’t like it, I’ll… make it go away! Just don’t be grossed out ok? Why are you looking at me like that, huh? You wanna fight or something? ” Hinata had begun rambling.

“Oy, oy, oy! Shut up Hinata boke.” Kageyama huffed looking away, his heart was thudding in his chest. “Why would I be grossed out by the name of a  _ piece of music _ ?” 

“Huh?” Hinata was dumbfounded for a moment, before he realized that Kageyama had either ignored the fact that he just confessed or he was too  _ dense  _ to realize. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand, causing the ginger to let out a squeak of surprise. 

“But if you’re saying that you  _ like  _ me, I think I like you too,” he mumbled, looking at everything except the one he was confessing (rather terribly) to. 

“So you like me…” 

“Yeah.” 

Another interval of silence. It was broken by a screech from Hinata. 

“Wait! You really like me Kageyama?! I like you a lot too… but isn’t this weird because we’re both boys? I mean, it’s not like I don’t know any boys that are going out… aren’t the grand king and his childhood buddy going out?” Hinata was rambling, again. 

“Shut up, Hinata. Come ‘ere.” Kageyama said gruffly. He pulled Hinata towards him, capturing Hinata’s babbling mouth for a couple seconds. “That’s how two boys can go out. Ok?” 

“I think my heart just went ‘guooooooh’ right then.” Hinata’s face was slack, and his eyes were unfocused.  _ Cute _ . Until he shook his head, and smiled, bubbling, “Can you do it again? Let’s do it again. No one’s looking! Pleeeeease!”

Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama’s spontaneity came in bursts and fizzled out quickly, because now Kageyama was too embarrassed to even look at Hinata. A flush had begun to creep out from under his collar, and travelled up his neck. 

“Yama, can I call you Tobio?” 

Kageyama sputtered and choked in sudden shock. “N-no! Hinata-boke!” 

“Heh, you’re no fun… I even wooed you with  _ Je te veux _ .” 

“Dumbass, go stand over there, so I can toss to you.” 

“Ok…” he paused. “Tobioooooo” 

He giggled, as he dodged an expertly-aimed ball to the head. 

“Dumbass…” 

Kageyama couldn’t keep the wobbly smile off his lips, however. 

_ Je te veux, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks! 
> 
> Even after they confess, terribly, they play volleyball instead of cuddling XD.


End file.
